A Definite Surprise
by Gemini96
Summary: When a girl turns up claiming to have information about Andy's mother, Andy is forced to confront old feelings. But who is this girl? And how does she know so much? Rated T because I'm careful! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as Andy got home that evening, she headed straight for the fridge looking for the bottle of wine she had left to cool during the day. She grabbed a glass and filled it with wine. Turning round she took a big sip, and nearly spat it straight back out again when she saw the girl sat on her couch.

"Who the hell are you?" she said, swallowing quickly.

"Hi, I'm Janie." She smiled at Andy as if there was nothing at all wrong with the fact that she was sat in a stranger's apartment at nearly ten at night.

"What are you doing in my flat? How did you get in?"

"I didn't break in. I promise."

"Yeah, I would have noticed if you had broken in, my front door hanging off its' hinges would have probably given it away."

"I'm barely ninety pounds, there's no way I could have broken down your door, it's solid. If I was going to break in, I would have climbed the fire escape and picked the lock on the window, much easier and there isn't a risk of serious injury."

Andy was slightly gob-smacked, "The fact that you have even come up with a way to break into my flat is slightly creepy, especially since you can't be more than thirteen. I don't know many thirteen year olds that can come up with ways to break into houses and know how to pick locks."

Janie shrugged, "You learnt on your twelfth birthday."

"Excuse me?" Andy asked, frozen on the spot.

"Your dad taught you to pick locks on your twelfth birthday."

"How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things."

"How?"

Janie tapped her nose with her index finger, "You really need to find another hiding place for your spare key."

Andy was still a little frazzled from the previous revelation, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Sticking it to the underside of the windowsill is only slightly more advanced than hiding it under the doormat." She held up her hands, "I'm just saying."

"So you break into my home and just … sit down on my sofa and lecture me about how secure my apartment is?"

"I told you, I didn't break in. That implies _breaking _something. I just let myself in."

"Then let yourself out again before I call the cops!"

"You are the cops." Janie said.

"Janie, I'm giving you a chance to get out of here before I call the police and they lock you up in a cell for the night, which believe me, is no fun at all" Andy started to reach for the phone before Janie leapt up and grabbed it from the cradle.

"If you ring the cops you won't hear what I've got to tell you!" She held the phone aloft while standing on Andy's couch.

"I have no idea who you are, what can you possibly know that will interest me? Now give me the phone back!"

"It's about your mother."

Andy dropped her arm, "I don't want to hear it."

"Really? Fourteen years without a word and someone offers you some information and you don't care?"

"My mother abandoned me when I was fourteen; someone who does that doesn't deserve my time. Now give me my phone back."

Janie stepped off the sofa and placed the phone into Andy's waiting hand, "You know, you're nothing like she said you were."

Janie held Andy's eyes for a few seconds before walking towards the door. She opened it and looked back, "This is definitely not how I imagined us meeting, believe me."

Without looking back she walked out of the door and it closed behind her with a click.

Andy placed her glass on the worktop and pressed number three on her speed dial. Sam picked up on the second ring, "What's up McNally?"

"Are you still on patrol?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you swing by my apartment? I have a slight problem."

"I'll be right there."

Twenty minutes later Sam had arrived and Andy had nearly finished telling him about what had happened.

"She said she had some information about my mother."

"Did she tell you what it was?"

"I didn't want to know."

"So this kid breaks into your apartment, says she has some information on your mother and when you refuse to have anything to do with it, leaves, saying that meeting you didn't live up to her dreams?"

Andy nodded, "Yep."

"I don't like this."

"You think I do? She had a back up plan for if she couldn't get through the front door."

"What did she look like?"

Andy rubbed her forehead with her hand, "Err, she was 5,6 or 5,7 about ninety pounds, she had brown eyes and brown hair."

"How long?"

"Shoulder length? Maybe? She had it in a ponytail."

"Okay, I'm calling this in, you're going to have to come back to the barn."

"Fine." She said, sighing.

"I didn't know that sharing a squad car with me was such a hardship."

Andy shot Sam a look.

"Let's go before the icicles forming on the ceiling fall off and hit me." Sam said holding the door open for Andy.

"It's not you, it's that girl. Is it really too much for me to have a nice Friday night for once?"

In the car, Andy was quiet, which was freaking Sam out.

"McNally? Are you alright? I've never seen you this quiet."

"I was just thinking about my mom."

No more needed to be said, it explained the silence.

"Do you wish you'd let Janie tell you what she knew?"

"I don't know."

Sam glanced at her sideways, questioning.

"If I'd said yes, it would have dragged up all these feelings I've spent the past fourteen years burying, but she still managed to drag them all to the surface without even telling me what she knew."

"It's not surprising Andy, she's opened doors that have been closed for years. It's going to be strange at first."

Andy smiled at him, "Look at you, Mr Reasonable."

"I have my moments."

"I probably should have listened to what she had to say. Now I'll never know."

"You underestimate the investigative skills of fifteen division. We'll find her and you can ask her."

"I suppose."

Sam pulled into the station, and he and Andy entered through booking much to Chris's confusion.

"Andy? Did you get arrested?"

"No, just taking a shortcut. I'd be in cuffs if I was under arrest."

"I was just thinking since you were with Swarek…" he said trailing off.

"Since she was with me…what?"

"You know, you two are…friends. So maybe, err, maybe," Chris desperately tried to come up with a reason, "Maybe he'd be nice enough to let you escape the shame of walking into the station in cuffs."

It seemed to satisfy both parties and Chris breathed a visible sigh of relief, Sam waited for Andy to walk out of the room, before clapping Chris on the shoulder, "Nice Save."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, flustered all over again.

Sam just raised his eyebrows and followed Andy.

**It would be great to hear what you have to say, I have a basic storyline worked out, but I'd love to know if you think I should carry on. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long; I've had a bit of a hectic week. Anyway, Enjoy! **

"Are we done now? I'm pretty sure we've filled in every form we have in this place," said Andy tipping her head back in frustration.

"I think so," answered Sam, flipping through the form he had just filled in.

"Can I go home now?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Sam, it was a thirteen year old girl, I think I can manage that. But, if it makes you feel any better, I'm taking my gun home with me."

"Andy?"

"What?"

"That means another form."

"Seriously? Another form? We've killed ten trees in the past hour with the amount of paper we've used."

"It's short, if that helps."

"Just get the form. The sooner I fill it in the sooner I can go home."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, with the form filled in and approved by Best, Andy picked up her gun and met Sam in the squad car.

"Got everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He drove Andy home in silence, looking sideways every now and then to check she was alright.

When they arrived at her building, Sam got out to walk her to the door.

"Go Sam, I'll be fine."

"Just don't shoot anyone by accident."

Andy rolled her eyes, "You're lack of faith in me is almost insulting."

"I've heard the stories from Oliver about your first day. You nearly shot one of the downstairs neighbours."

"I also seem to remember arresting the person who actually committed the crime."

"He wasn't the only one you arrested."

"Hey! I apologised!"

Sam smiled, "I know. Now get inside. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you working tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah, I'm just that lucky."

"Bye then."

Sam nodded in response and waited for Andy to go into her apartment before getting into the squad car and driving off.

The night passed without anymore break-ins and Andy woke up in her usual late fashion dashing into parade just in time. Best went through the notices and partnered everyone up. Andy was with Sam, just like always.

"Anything happen last night?"

"You mean did the crazy thirteen year old break in again?" asked Andy.

Sam took a sip from his coffee, "Yes."

"All was quiet in the McNally household."

"Good." As they reached the squad car, Sam passed the keys to Andy, "You drive; I want to drink my coffee."

"Sure." Andy answered, taking the keys and walking towards the driver's side.

The morning was relatively boring and they spent it driving around looking for any trouble.

"Why do all the bad guys hide when I get to drive the squad car? I hardly ever get to drive fast."

Sam laughed, "I don't think the bad guys time their days off by who drives the squad car."

"Bad guys don't take days off."

"Yes they do."

"How would you know?"

"From all the undercover operations I've done. Trust me, even the most hardened con needs a day off now and then."

"I still think they're avoiding me."

They drove in silence for a while before Sam broke the silence.

"I'm hungry, let's go and get something to eat. I'm feeling like the diner, how about you?"

"I'm not fussed."

"Then let's go."

They arrived at the diner soon after and both ordered their usual.

"Do you want to drive this afternoon?"

"Might as well."

"If we start getting calls with you driving, it'll be proof that the bad guys do time their days off to coincide with me driving."

Sam just shook his head.

By the end of the day, Andy was rushed off her feet. The criminals had really come out in force as soon as Sam was behind the wheel.

"I think we should make you drive every day, we'll have a crime free city." Joked Sam as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Very funny," said Andy, rolling her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow; let's hope there aren't any more incidents with Janie."

"Have a good night Andy."

Andy was expecting Janie to be at her apartment, but she wasn't there. She walked every room in her apartment turning on all the lights but she couldn't find her.

"I don't even know why I'm looking, there's no reason for her to be here." Mumbled Andy.

She resigned herself to a quiet evening and set about the arduous task of ordering pizza. She then put a movie in the DVD player and waited for her pizza to arrive. Soon enough the pizza guy arrived and she buzzed him up. After paying him, she closed the door with her foot while taking out a slice of pizza only to find Janie stood in front of her, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

Andy dropped the pizza box.

"Janie, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"You set the cops on me?"

"You broke into my apartment! What did you expect?"

"A little loyalty maybe?"

"Janie, I don't know what delusion you're operating under, but I have no idea who you are!"

This seemed to calm Janie down, "You really have no idea who I am?"

"That's what I've been saying that all along."

"I thought you were just fooling around."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." She paused a second, "She really never told you about me?"

"Who?"

"Your mother!"

"I haven't heard from her in fourteen years, Janie."

"But…but she said she wrote you letters."

"I never got any letters."

Janie looked distraught, "She lied to me."

Seeing that the young girl was about to cry Andy asked whether she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got to go." She said walking towards the door, "I'll see you later."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Andy, to Janie's back.

"Nope." She answered as the door closed behind her.

**Thanks for reading. :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, it's been crazy with exams. Enjoy :0)**

Andy didn't want to worry Sam by ringing him and telling him that Janie had come calling again, so she made sure all the windows and doors were locked, before heading to bed. She didn't sleep very well; memories of her mother kept spinning around her head, when she finally did fall asleep dreams of Janie and her mother's face merging over and over again haunted her.

As soon as she got into work the next morning, Sam cornered her.

"You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't."

"Were you worried about Janie coming back?"

Andy laughed, "For about an hour, then the real deal turned up and I decided the odds of her turning up twice in one night was unlikely."

Sam just stared at Andy.

"What? I can handle her. I can't expect you to come running every time a crazy thirteen year old breaks into my apartment." She nudged him with her elbow, "Come on, didn't you find that even a little funny?"

Sam grimaced, "Not one of your finest, McNally"

Andy smiled at him, before turning round to Traci tapping her on the elbow.

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's a girl at the front desk asking for you."

"Is she about 5,7, brown hair and called Janie?"

Traci raised her eyebrow, "Know her?"

"Yeah, she broke into my apartment."

Both Sam and Traci looked as Andy walked towards the front desk, "She broke into her apartment?"

"Yep."

Andy walked into the area in front of the desk and spotted Janie sitting impatiently on one of the chairs, her leg bouncing up and down.

"Janie? What are you doing here?"

Janie shot up, "Andy you have to help me."

Grabbing her elbow, Andy led Janie towards a quiet corner, "Janie, you can't just turn up here, this is where I work."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I really need your help; I wouldn't ask if I weren't desperate."

Whether it was the words she used or the tone of her voice, something about what Janie had said made Andy want to listen to her, she motioned for her to carry on.

"Something's happened."

"What?"

"Mom's missing."

Andy's arm dropped from Janie's elbow and she crossed her arms across her chest, "Why would I care?"

"She's my mom; she's all I've got."

"Janie, the sooner you realise that she won't be winning mother of the year anytime soon the better." Janie was silent at this, "Why have you gone all quiet?"

"I didn't think you realised that you were my sister."

Andy tilted her head to the side, "I'm a cop Janie, it's my job to figure these things out. Besides, you look just like her."

"You really think I look like her?"

Andy nodded.

"I thought you looked like her too. You have the same eyes."

Andy flopped down onto one of the chairs behind her and Janie soon followed her lead, "Well aren't we a pair."

Janie tipped her head back and laughed, "I suppose we are."

They were both silent for a few moments, thinking about the conversation they had just had.

"Andy, I still need your help. I know you're mad at her, but we really have to find her."

"How do you know she hasn't just picked up and left?"

"Andy she left you because she thought it was for the best."

"Yeah, leaving a fourteen year old with her alcoholic father was a real smart move."

"She knows some really bad people Andy."

"You want me to believe she's some sort of career criminal?"

Janie was quiet.

"The woman I knew was not a criminal"

"She runs at least half of all the crime in the city. She's a huge player."

"Janie, she'd be number one on the most wanted list if that were true. Besides, she was married to a cop; there would have been no way my dad didn't know."

"He was drunk most of the time. Last time I checked observational skills tend to take a nose dive when you're drunk."

"Well how come no one's ever heard of her?"

"By the time she left you, she had managed to separate herself from the day to day running of the operation; no one knows exactly who she is or her real name, she just stays behind the scenes and takes the profit. Her people are loyal; they'd never flip on her. If they get arrested their families are taken care of and they're looked after when they're inside. If they turn informant they don't last long. It isn't worth it."

Andy put her head in her hands, "So you think someone's figured out who she is and decided to take over her operation?"

Janie nodded, "I don't have to tell you that the people she's in league with aren't nice. They won't hesitate to kill her."

"It's a lot to take in Janie, that's for sure," spotting Sam hovering a few metres away reminded Andy that she was supposed to be on patrol right now, "I've got to get to work, but we'll talk about this tonight, okay?"

Janie's face fell.

"Have you got somewhere to stay?"

Plastering a cheery smile on her face, Janie answered, "It's fine I'll figure something out."

"I don't like the idea of you wandering the streets on your own," digging in her pockets, she pulled out her keys and pulled her apartment key off the chain, "take these, you can stay at my apartment."

Janie hesitantly took the key, "Are you sure about this?"

Andy grinned, "I can't have you breaking in again, can I? I need to know where my security is lacking since you seem to make light work of breaking in"

"Thanks." Janie turned towards the door before Andy stopped her.

She once again rummaged in her pockets pulling out a card, "My number's on here, if you need anything just ring. Okay?"

"Sure." She took the card and looked at the neat row of numbers that followed Andy's full name, "So I um- So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later.

**Hoped you enjoyed this. Special thanks to ShatterGlassLyer who was a huge help :0) It would great if you told me what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it's been so long, every time I sat myself down and tried to write this chapter it just wouldn't flow and everything was awful. But I have a better idea of where I'm going with this now, so the updates should be more together, I'm aiming for once a week, probably at the weekends.**

"Janie?" shouted Andy as she opened her front door, "You there?"

She closed the door behind her, placed her keys on the sideboard and dropped her bag on the floor. She rounded the corner to see a form on the floor, face down. Andy's heart dropped to her knees and she rushed over.

"Janie?" she said, shaking her.

"You have a hole in your floor."

"Janie!" Andy exclaimed as Janie's face turned towards her.

"You asked me to check where your security was lacking."

"Yeah mice are a real threat."

"They could be ninja mice."

Andy tilted her head to the side, "The fact you said that with a straight face is a little disconcerting."

"Meh," Janie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Andy stretched out her hand and offered it to Janie, and helped her stand up. Dropping her hand quickly, Andy turned towards the kitchen, "Do you want anything? Water?"

"No, I'm fine." Janie answered, leaning against the doorframe, "Andy we really have to talk about this."

"We will. I just need a little longer to get my head around the fact that my mother is a criminal."

Janie waited until Andy had grabbed a bottle of water and taken a sip before talking again, "Long enough yet?"

Andy rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen with Janie following her, "Andy, the longer we leave it the less chance we have of finding her."

"I know the statistics."

"So what are you waiting for?"

Flopping down onto the sofa Andy took a big sip of water, buying herself some time to come up with an answer, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"What would you say if I told you I had a lead?"

"You have a lead?" Janie nodded.

"I spoke to some of Mom's associates and they said that they heard her talking to Anton a few hours before she disappeared."

Andy coughed on her water, "Anton? As in Anton Hill the criminal?"

"Well, I don't know how many Anton's you know but Mom tends to stick to the criminal crowd."

"How well does she know him?"

Janie joined Andy on the sofa, "They started talking a few weeks ago, Mom said they were doing some sort of deal."

"Know anything about it?"

"Not much, only that it was a really big deal."

Andy thought for a few minutes before scrambling to get her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Janie.

"I need to ring someone; they'll be able to help."

She hit number three on her speed dial ad waited until Sam picked up on the other end.

"Sam?"

"What's up, McNally?"

"Can you come over?"

"Problem with Janie?"

"Not quite, but she's said some stuff that may interest you, about Anton Hill."

"I'm on my way."

Andy hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table, "Who was that? Who did you ring?"

"Just my partner, Sam, he'll be able to help."

"What did you mean about me saying something that might interest him?"

"A couple of years ago he worked undercover to try and bust Hill, I accidentally arrested him on my first day and blew his cover. Needless to say I wasn't his favourite person for a while."

"And you want him here because you think that if Anton Hill is involved you might be able to take him down?"

Andy nodded, "He should get the chance."

Janie took time to take all this in before changing the subject, "So which one was Sam?"

Andy raised her eyebrows, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, you know, just interested."

Andy stood up, "Of course you are." She walked back into the kitchen with the mind to figure out what to have for dinner.

"So you're not going to tell me?" shouted Janie from the sofa.

"Nope. You'll see soon enough. Hey, do you mind if we order in? Unless you just want salad."

"I am not voluntarily eating salad."

"Alright then, pizza it is."

There was a knock at the door, Andy turned to go and answer it but Janie got there first. Silently cursing for her bad luck, Andy rushed over to her sister before she could say something that would embarrass her.

"You must be Sam."

"And you're Janie."

"You know Andy said-" she was quietened abruptly by Andy placing her hand over her mouth.

"Hi Sam, come in."

He raised his eyebrow at her, curious as to what Janie had been going to say. Passing by the pair, he headed for the sofa and Janie headed to sit by him. Andy hovered by them not sure where to put herself. She was still getting used to having an extra person around, throwing Sam into the mix was just plain confusing. She finally settled into the armchair in the corner.

After a glance towards Andy, Janie launched into her story, adding in extra details that she had left out when she told Andy. Sam stopped her every now and then to ask questions and Janie answered them as best as she could. When she came to the end of her story, the trio fell silent.

It was Sam who finally broke it, "So where do you want to go from here?"

Andy shrugged, but Janie had a few ideas about what to do, "We should go to her office, there might be something there."

"Such as…?"

"I don't know, but we'll never know unless we look."

"Fine." Said Sam standing up and pulling out his keys from his pocket, "You coming, McNally?"

"What? Err sure."

She got up and followed Janie and Sam out the door making sure to lock it behind her, she heard Janie quietly quizzing Sam about her, wanting to know everything he could think of. The past few days had been crazy; she had found a sister and had nearly found her Mother. A few months ago, the thought of seeing her Mother again would have terrified her, but now she wasn't that bothered. In a way she was looking forward to the closure it would bring and the questions she would get answers to after all these years. She was also curious about Janie, she wanted to know more about the girl who said she was her sister, she also felt protective of her, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. That was probably why she had agreed to help; she couldn't let her sister go through the same things that she had gone through.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa." Breathed Sam as they entered the building Janie had directed them to. Inside was a complete mess, there were papers thrown everywhere and furniture had been smashed up and tossed around. Janie knelt down and picked up a piece of paper, she flattened it out before reading and dropping it back on the floor.

"It's not important." She said in reply to a questioning glance from Andy.

Sam walked over to the only piece of furniture that hadn't been opened or broken; it looked pretty beaten though, there were scuff marks and dents all over it. He pointed to it, "Janie, what's in here?"

"Oh you know, the important stuff."

"It looks like they had figured that out and were in the process of trying to open it."

"Why would they have stopped?" asked Andy

"Maybe they got interrupted." Janie offered.

"Yeah, but by who?" asked Sam.

He waited for a few seconds but after not hearing a reply from Andy, he turned around and saw her crouched down, picking a still smoking cigarette end up off the floor.

"Andy?" he asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea of who interrupted them."

From behind them came the sound of a safety being flicked off.

"Turn around with your hands in the air." Came a masculine voice, "Slowly," he shouted, almost as an afterthought.

Sam swore, he did not like the situation they had got themselves into, "Who are you?" he asked after turning around to look at the guy that had a gun trained on them. He didn't offer him an answer, but Janie had something to add.

"Matt? What happened to you? Why'd you go all MIA on us?"

"Had a better offer," he grumbled, annoyed that his cover had been blown.

"Really?"

"Wait, you know him?" asked Andy, her hands dropping to her sides as she turned to look at Janie in shock.

Janie shrugged, "He's one of Mom's goons, good for muscle but nothing else. He's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Watch your mouth!" Matt shouted pointing the gun at Janie.

"Why? Because I can use mine because I wasn't dropped on my head at birth?"

"Janie shut up," she was provoking him to fire the gun and the last thing Andy wanted to see was her little sister bleeding out from a gunshot wound.

"He's not going to shoot" Janie said matter-of-factly

"You don't know that."

"Err yeah I do"

Andy shot a look at her sister, it was a cross between 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' and 'Explain?'

Janie rolled her eyes, "He's got the wrong type of magazine in the gun, as soon as he tries to fire it, it'll jam."

Trying to disprove Janie's theory, Matt pressed the trigger on the gun, luckily for Janie, the gun did indeed jam, Matt swore as Sam leapt towards him knocking the gun out of his hands.

"Ha sucker!" shouted Janie in triumph

"How did you know?" asked Andy, half amazed and half furious at the girl.

"I grew up around criminals with guns," answered Janie as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "I could shoot one by the time I was eight. And like I said, wonder boy over here isn't the brightest."

The conversation paused as Sam cuffed Matt and told the pair that he would meet them outside.

Andy waited until he left the room before asking her next question, "Want to see what's in the filing cabinet?"

"I already know what's in there."

"Maybe, but I don't"

"Trust me, nothing you want is in there, it's just junk."

"But you said-"

"I know, but Matt was behind us, I didn't want him scampering off and squeaking to his new boss"

"How did you know he was behind us?" asked Andy, her brow furrowing.

"He has loud shoes." She answered before grinning and walking towards the doorway.

"You're unbelievable."

"I know, follow me."

She led her through a corridor and into a room that looked like it had been empty for a while. Andy watched as Janie went into the middle of the room and pulled up a floorboard. After a questioning glance from Andy, Janie explained what she was doing while rooting around under the floorboards.

"Mom didn't think I knew about this. She put anything that meant anything in here. It's how I found out about you, there's a box full of photos."

Andy swallowed.

Janie meanwhile pulled out a small pile of papers kept together with a silver paperclip.

"They weren't here the other day," said Janie, giving them a quick flick through. Andy held her hand out for them and Janie handed them over.

"What do they say?" she asked coming to stand next to her older sister.

"It's all codenames, Wasp, Spider, and Badger."

"Badger's a lame codename, that'll be Mom

Andy ignored Janie's last comment, but handed them back to her to see if she could make any sense of them ,"What are they all about?

Janie glanced over the first few pages, "Something about a shipment of something, from Afghanistan"

"Opium"

"Opy what now?" Janie asked turning to look at her sister.

"It's a drug," she explained, "carry on."

"Something about Thursday"

"That's two days away"

Janie nodded, "Yep."

"We'll take them back to the station."

"What about Mom?"

"We have a better chance of finding her if we know who we're dealing with."

"Hello? Anton Hill?"

"It's not just him involved in this, if we have a chance to bring more down, then we have to take it."

"Andy what if we don't find her?"

Andy looked Janie in the eyes. "We will."

**So far so good with the once weekly updates. Thoughts? :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still so far so good with the weekly updates! Enjoy.**

An hour later they were all back at the station, Andy had led Janie towards her desk and told her to stay put. Janie was half annoyed, half grateful since the barn was like a zoo filled with headless chickens. Everywhere she looked someone was running past with some new piece of information. She was annoyed because she had wanted to help, she felt useless sat at a desk in one of Andy's jackets.

Andy meanwhile was listening to Luke and Jerry try and figure out who Wasp and Spider were.

"I'm telling you, Hill will be Wasp."

Luke shrugged, "It makes sense, what do you think about Spider?"

"I'm thinking it'll be one of the organised crime families."

They were quiet as they reread the information after deciding on the identities of the other two participants; they were hoping something would pop with the new angle to look at it from.

Jerry tapped the piece of paper with his index finger, "They're going to get in by truck,"

"How do you know?" asked Andy.

"I've seen this type of coding before; some of the larger crime families use it when they're passing messages around between each other. I saw it on a case I was working on a few years ago. Only problem is, there's nothing specific."

"Guns and gangs are on their way over, they might be able to shed some light on it," interjected Sam after hearing the end of what Jerry had said.

"Has there been any chatter" asked Jerry.

"They said there's been the usual stuff, but nothing that would merit something as substantial as this."

"Could they have done this in secret, you know, on a need to know basis only?"

Sam shrugged, "It's possible, I suppose. The guys over at guns and gangs are talking to their people on the street, we should know more soon."

Jerry stood up straight after leaning on the table and looked around as if he were searching for someone. His eyes fell on Janie and he shouted over, "Janie get over here."

Janie inwardly punched the air – she had something to do.

"Do you get any of this?" asked Jerry motioning to the pieces of paper in front of them. Janie leant closer to take a look.

"Only bits. Mom used some sort of code"

"What can you tell us about it?"

"The black bits are the basic facts," she pointed to a piece of text in standard lettering.

"Red bits are Mom's notes about specifics, times and names," her finger moved to cover the annotations that were scrawled in margins. They all seemed to be irrelevant to the deal, but according to Janie they were in code.

"Recognise any of it? Know any of the names?"

Janie furrowed her brow, "Only one, but this guys been dead the past two years, it can't be him."

"Name?" asked Jerry waving a uniform over.

"Jackson Dowd?" answered Janie, a little unsure of herself.

"Dowd? Dowd's name is on there?"

"Yeah, right there," Jane pointed to a little chunk of red writing, "He's bringing in the shipment from the port." Janie paused, "but it can't be him, he's dead.

"We thought so too. Well, this changes things."

"How?" asked Janie, she looked up at Andy in confusion.

"Dowd's men are very good at leaving breadcrumbs, if _he_ wasn't so good at disappearing we'd have got him years ago." Jerry answered.

"And now's your chance." Added Janie.

Jerry smiled at her.

Luke spoke up from his phone, "Jerry, phone call from guns and gangs, line two."

Jerry picked up the phone and listened to the Detective on the other end explain what was going on.

It was a short phone call, after hanging up Jerry ran a hand over his face before explaining to Andy, Sam and Janie what had happened, "A hostage has been taken, the deal went south"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"They're not sure; our guys are saying it was a woman."

"It'll be Mom." Said Janie, her eyes travelling to meet Andy's.

"Do we know who took her?"

"They're saying it was the Costellos."

Sam joined the conversation with a puzzled expression on his face, "So the crime boss who has the upper hand kidnaps the person he's making the deal with. Obviously to get a reaction from someone." Sam turned to face Janie, "Did your Mom know Dowd?"

"Of course"

"What do you mean of course?"

"I think they were friends."

Andy motioned for her to elaborate, "I mean they had the weirdest relationship ever. They helped each other out when they were just starting. They would have probably worked together too if they hadn't wanted to rip each other to shreds whenever they were in the same room. It was more hate-hate than love-hate"

"So were they ever…" Jerry let the end of the sentence hang.

"You mean were they ever 'together'?"

Jerry nodded.

"No," exclaimed Janie shaking her head vigorously, "They just had this beneficial partnership thing going on"

"They're using your Mom to get at Dowd." Concluded Sam.

"Wonderful," mumbled Janie sarcastically, flopping into the nearest chair.

"By the time Thursday rolls around we'll be ready to go in, get Janie's Mom and everyone else"

"And then throw them in jail?" asked Janie from her chair, but no one answered her as they were busy trying to plan their next move so Janie grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her towards a quiet corner.

"As soon as I get her back I'll lose her again." She said putting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"They'll just throw her in jail and I'll get taken away and put with strangers."

Andy tugged on her arm and waited until Janie looked at her "They have nothing on her; she'll be out doing whatever it is she does in no time."

"Maybe, but what about me? They won't let me stay with her."

There was a pause in the conversation, "Well if that happens, you can come and stay with me"

Janie's jaw hit the floor, "Really?"

"I wouldn't offer unless I was sure"

Janie took Andy's hand, "Thank you."

**I'm not completely sure about this chapter, but I needed to write something to bridge the gap between Andy, Sam and Janie in the office and the takedown on the Thursday, so this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be back next week :0) Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam watched again as Andy fiddled with seatbelt for the eighth time in the space of ten minutes, he could tell something was up and he had a good idea of what was bothering her.

"Are you ok?"

"I just wish they would turn up."

"They'll show up soon, I mean they have to if they want to meet the deadline."

"We don't know if the deadline was right, it was just guns and gangs' best guess."

"It's all we've got right now."

"I know, Sam." Snapped Andy.

They were both silent for a few minutes until Sam was sure Andy had calmed down enough for him to bring up what was bothering her.

"Are you worried about your Mom?"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Andy.

Sam sighed, "You haven't seen her in over 14 years, she's been taken by some organised crime family and you've taken in a thirteen year old girl who just happens to be your sister. You're not a robot Andy; you're allowed to have feelings."

"Letting out all my emotions is the last thing I want to do right now. That's for a time when there isn't a huge drug smuggling operation going down and I'm not sitting in a squad car in the middle of nowhere."

Sam was silent for a second, "Well I wouldn't say the middle of nowhere…"

Andy cracked a smile.

"I mean we have these lovely trees and half a mile down the road there's a road sign. Since when did nowhere have road signs?"

"You're such an idiot" said Andy good naturedly.

Sam flashed his dimples at her, "Feeling better?"

Andy nodded.

"Alright then, let's hope that they turn up soon before my stomach eats itself."

"You should have eaten already."

"I was-" Sam was interrupted by Andy saying his name and nodding towards the road they were supposed to be watching

"Is it me, or did three identical cars just pass us?"

Sam looked at the road just in time to see another car go by, a minute later, there was another one. He dialled Jerry on his phone.

"Jerry, they're headed your way; we've seen five identical cars pass us in the space of a few minutes, they're either scoping out the place or off to the meet."

There was a pause while Jerry replied.

"What do you want us to do?"

There was another pause.

"Sure, fine." Sam ended the call and turned to McNally, "Jerry wants us to wait here and make sure that there aren't any more people going towards the meeting point. Once he has eyes he'll ring and we'll file in behind all the action and barricade the road so no one can get past."

"Sounds good."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both content to be alone with their own thoughts. It wasn't a usual occurrence for Andy, but recent events had given her a lot to think about. Their thoughts were interrupted by Sam's phone; he opened it up and greeted the person on the other end.

His expression turned panicked and he threw the phone towards Andy and started the car.

"Jerry? What happened?" asked Andy putting the phone to her ear.

"We've been made. Everyone scattered, there are loads headed your way, we're right on their tail, but you're going to have to head them off."

Andy held on tight as Sam screeched out of the lay by they had been parked in, "How many of them?"

"There's three SUV's that all have between three and six people in."

"How many of us are there?"

"Six including you and Sam."

Andy swore down the phone, "Anything else?"

Jerry hesitated for a second before answering, "We think your mother is with them."

"Well my day just keeps getting better."

"We're rounding the corner, be ready."

Andy closed the phone took off her seatbelt in case they made a run for it and she would have to follow. Sam did the same and held out his hand for his phone and quickly pushed it into his pocket.

In the distance they could just about make out three similar cars all driving erratically and very fast in Sam and Andy's direction.

It didn't take them long to close the gap in between each other, but it did take the men in the cars a little longer to realise that Sam and Andy were cops too. Their cars came to a screeching halt and the doors were flung open and men in dark clothes ran towards the side of the road and the cover of the trees provided.

Sam braked and both he and Andy jumped out of the car and took off running.

The people they were following were fast and Andy and Sam were finding it hard to keep up, it was made harder by fallen branches and the fact that the group had all gone in different directions.

They lost track of them after five minutes of running, and they decided to go back to meet with Jerry to co-ordinate what they were going to do and figure out tactics.

"Which way did they go?" shouted over Jerry as Sam an Andy came into sight.

"Pick a direction and the likelihood is one of them went that way."

"Great." Said Jerry, throwing his hand in the air before grabbing his phone and dialling a number, "Yeah, hi. I need a helicopter scrambled and sent to these co-ordinates," he listed a number and hung up.

"There'll be a helicopter in the air in ten minutes; in the meantime we'll split up. Keep on your phones, once the helicopter's here it can use the heat camera to help." He looked round before continuing, "I guess everyone should just pick a direction and walk in it. Good Luck."

The group of police officers all turned and each started to walk off in different directions. Sam caught up with Andy before she disappeared into the trees, "Be careful." He said, placing his hand on her arm.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine."

**Famous last words? You'll find out next week when we will probably meet Andy's mother. Have a lovely week and don't forget to review! :0)**


	8. Chapter 8

After walking away from the clearing, Andy very quickly felt very alone.

The snapping of branches underfoot and the occasional curse as someone got caught on some near invisible woodland foe slowly disappeared leaving her alone with her thoughts for the first time in quite a long time.

She didn't want to focus on the craziness in her family life right now; instead she focused on searching for the escaped mobsters, pushing the possibility of finding her Mother to the back of her mind.

People in the woods usually leave a trace, and a person running at high speed with the sole intention of putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the people pursuing them always leaves a trail of destruction in their wake. Andy had been lucky enough to come across one of these such paths which pushed all thoughts of family and craziness out of her head, instead she kept her eyes and mind on following the trail in front her.

Keeping an eye out for give away signs of direction, Andy pushed herself into a run trying to be stealthy but going fast enough to give herself a fighting chance of catching whoever she was following.

After five minutes of hard running, Andy got to another clearing. The trail had stopped dead and she had no idea where the escapee had headed. She slowly rotated on the spot with her eyes narrowed searching for any clue, but there was nothing. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket with the intention of ringing Sam, her finger was hovering over the green call button when a twig snapped behind her and a female voice swore softly.

Andy whipped round and came face to face with her Mother.

It wasn't the meeting Andy had hoped for; for one thing she had always imagined her to look a lot better than she did at that particular moment in time.

She was wearing what must have originally been a pair of jeans and plain white shirt, but the material on the shirt was covered in dirt and small tears from branches and thorns in the forest. Her jeans were also filthy, with a gaping big hole in the right knee and stains of what Andy hoped weren't blood at various points. The biggest shocker was the state of her face, her left eye had swollen shut after someone had struck her and the left side of her face was covered in bruises all of varying ages.

Andy could do nothing but stare at her, mouth wide open, all thoughts of procedure and duty slipped from her mind. All she could think about was the fact that her mother was stood in front of her after 14 years and all she wanted to do was fall into her arms and cry. She had never imagined that, that would have been her immediate reaction, but after all the years of hurt and responsibility she couldn't quite get over the fact that her Mother was stood in front of her again.

"Mom." Andy breathed.

The woman in front of her widened her eyes as if she hadn't recognised her own daughter in front of her.

"Andy?"

Andy's mother took a step towards her daughter never once taking her eyes off her face. Her eyes darted all over her as if she were trying to understand how her baby girl had grown up into the beautiful young woman she was. As she reached Andy she raised her hand to touch her face, but stopped dead when Andy jerked away.

"What's wrong?"

Andy looked at her, shocked at the question, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Everything's wrong."

Andy paused.

"Where did you go?"

Her mother's face became guarded, "Nowhere really."

Her answer didn't satisfy Andy, she deserved more than vagueness from her mother after all these years. The anger she had kept bottled up inside of her was slowly breaking free. That and her need for answers fuelled her angry delivery of questions.

"Why did you go?"

"I couldn't be there anymore." She looked like she wanted to say more, "I just couldn't"

"This is the best you can come up with? You've had fourteen years to figure out what to say and you say that?"

Her mother just stared at her.

"You left me to take care of Dad right when I needed you most. Do you have any idea of what that did to me? I didn't have time to figure out what I was feeling because of what you leaving did to him. He crumbled, Mom, right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything to help him." She took a breath, "Why'd you do it?"

At least she had the decency to look ashamed of herself, but what Andy had said had, had no effect on her answer, "Andy, I know you don't want to hear this, but I had to. I had no choice."

"You always have a choice." Whispered Andy, she found she wasn't angry anymore, there was just a huge amount of disappointment and hurt building up inside of her. She didn't have any fight left in her.

"Sweetheart-"

A look from Andy silenced her, "What about Janie? Were you going to abandon her too? She's fine by the way."

"You met her?"

Andy nodded.

"How?"

Andy forgot where she was for a moment and smiled at the memory, "She broke into my apartment. Twice."

Andy's mother laughed, "That doesn't surprise me."

The normalcy of the conversation they were having reminded Andy about what she was supposed to be doing. It wasn't the time for a family reunion, her expression hardened.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn around. You have to come with me."

Her mother looked at her in sympathy, "I can't let you do that, Andy."

**Dun Dun Duh! I am so sorry this chapter was late, but I had a ridiculous amount of homework and a D of E expedition this weekend, but a day late isn't too bad, I hope. Anyway, have a lovely week and I'll update at the weekend Reviews?**


End file.
